


Espresso-ly for You

by sn0wghost



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, Romance, coffee shop AU, hinted romance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 08:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4297902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sn0wghost/pseuds/sn0wghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Coffee shop AU. Long-term customer, new-time barista. I suck at summarys, I'm better at actually writing. Also yay for terrible coffee puns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Espresso-ly for You

Everyone had warned her. Everyone. From her manager to the guy who was hired only a week before with the ridiculously big ears, all of her co-workers had managed to slip it into conversation at least once. Even still, when that little bell went off and Pearl’s eyes automatically wandered to the door, her breath caught and the world stopped.

How could someone take up such a small space in a room, but fill it all at the same time. The paradox came closer, Pearl still had yet to blink in fear of scaring away such a beautiful hallucination. Running a hand through her just-cropped, freshly dyed peach hair, she wondered for the first time today if she looked good enough. The internal panic had just peaked, when finally their newest customer approached the desk.

“Hello? A..are you okay?” Concerned flushed in to those deep, almost black eyes; Pearl felt as though she would drown in them, so full and drawing they were, “Do you.. Should I come back another time?”

Finding her throat finally working again, Pearl grinned, nervously, “Ah! Sorry, sorry! I’m Pearl! Welcome to Bean There, what can I get for you?” Sticking to the script was safe, she reckoned; do not deviate and no one will get hurt. Hopefully. Until her companion rose one eyebrow, and the look of disdain was clearly written all over her face.

“No one told you my order? Seriously? I’ve been coming in here for five years now, and… okay,” fluttering hands punctured every word, until they came to a rest on the counter – Pearl took every inch of this impossible woman in, savouring every word that tumbled out like the finest poetry, “Well, blondie-“

“It’s… it’s Pearl, Miss,” Arrogance wasn’t a pretty trait, and now that that was out there, Pearl found her feet and her voice even more, “and… my hair is peach. What would you like, Miss… uh?”

“Rose. Rose Universe. Every other barista in here knows, that’s my name, and I’ll take a double espresso shot with a little whipped cream on top. Here’s the exact change, and I’ll be waiting over there.” Without waiting for a response, Rose took a napkin and sauntered over to a table by the window. Where the sunlight caught her pink hair so perfectly; it was such a shame, that such a beautiful woman could have such an ugly personality.

Fixing up the drink, Pearl wondered what it would take to get Rose to smile. Or to just not be so rude. Immediately her eyes drifted over to the cupcakes; perfect. A double chocolate chip, to sweeten things up. With a confident step, Pearl approached the table and lay the tray down, “Here we are, one double espresso with a little cream… and a chocolate muffin, on the house. I’m sorry I didn’t get your order down; it’s only my second day here, but I’m sure I’ll remember you from now on.” There was no doubt in Pearl’s mind that the pink haired goddess would not stray far from her thoughts any time soon – if only she could take this chance to redeem herself, then the shorter girl would find it even simpler to while away the hours day dreaming.

“Thank you, Pearl,” Rose smiled up at the barista, “I’m sorry, too; I’m such a grouch before I’ve had my java. It’s not like me to be so rude to someone so cute. Here…” exchanging a look, the napkin was passed to Pearl, and there was no mistaking the digits that clearly wrote out a phone number.


End file.
